This invention provides an electrodeless sulfur lamp that has an improved color compared to existing sulfur lamps. As is well known, high power density sulfur lamps tend to have their peak light output around the green region of the spectrum and when one looks at them they have a greenish tinge. The present invention ameliorates this situation and improves the color toward the red such that different color objects look more normal and enriched.